This invention relates to draw latches for latching together two closure members. The latch is referred to as a "draw latch" because it forcibly draws together the two members on which the latch members are mounted. Such members may be components of a cabinet, a case, a housing for a machine, or any type of enclosure. In many cases, the closure members will be co-planar panels. But in other cases, the two closure members will be angularly disposed, such as at an angle to each other, for example, at right angles, or when used to close a "pop-open" style window in an automobile.
Draw latches are essentially toggle latches having three links and three pivot points. One of the pivot points is disengageable so that the latch may be unlatched to separate the closure members.
The present invention relates particularly to a draw latch of the toggle type. A unique aspect of this invention is special features that allow the latch to be held firmly in place by secondary catching features in a fully open position and/or a fully closed position.
Numerous draw latches are in the prior art, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,206 to Frame et al., the complete specification of which is incorporated by reference herein.